Musings of a Bed in the Infirmary
by Falcon Horus
Summary: 4 people. 4 beds. 4 stories. Please R&R.
1. Dr. Daniel Jackson's Bed

Title: Musings of a Bed in the Infirmary  
  
Author: Falcon Horus  
  
E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com Spoilers: Big one for Meridian and Rite of Passage Rating: PG Disclaimer: Stargate Sg-1 and its characters are the property of Stargate (II) Productions, Showtime/Viacom, MGM/UA, Double Secret Productions, and Gekko Productions. This story is for entertainment purposes only and no money exchanged hands. No copyright infringement is intended. The original characters, situations, and story are the property of the author. This story may not be posted elsewhere without the consent of the author.  
  
Author's notes: I would like to thank Sarah for beta-ing, Aset for urging me to do it and Dena and Ernie for giving me very good reviews. And thank you all for reading this story and also big thanks for the nice reviews **************************************************************************** ************  
  
Doctor Daniel Jackson  
  
It's been a few weeks now but it still feels like yesterday. I feel empty . and alone. Whenever people see me they stop and fall silent. They stop talking and think about him. Whenever SG-1 are passing by they come closer and sometimes they even touch my soft blankets. They think about him. I don't think they mourn him because he's not really dead. They just miss him . a lot.  
  
The Colonel sometimes visits the infirmary for no reason but I know better; I know what he's really doing there. He comes to see me. Sometimes he talks to me too. I think it's funny when he curses Jonas for doing something wrong on one of their missions. Jonas replaced Daniel in SG-1, but it will never be the same again. He knows that, and some how I know it too. Jack keeps me in the loop about those things, you know.  
  
The Major is another case. She occasionally visits me. I think she likes to be in his office, something I never had the chance to see. I remember her talking to Daniel. It was a very emotional monologue. It still makes my iron go weak. . God, I miss him!  
  
And then there's Teal'c. Whenever he's in the infirmary he stops by my side, remembers his friend and continues his way. I like him. So respectful and all. He's a really great guy.  
  
And then there's Jonas. He never comes to see me. I think he kind of blames himself for what happened to Daniel. I can't blame him. But it would be nice to meet him, though.  
  
General Hammond only sees me when he visits the infirmary to look at an injured team. But whenever he passes me, I smile because he smiles too, and then I know that he's thinking of all the times the funny archaeologist spent lying under my sheets.  
  
But there's one person who misses him more than anything. I had noticed it when he was still among us, and it's still there. And believe me when I say that I've seen things no one else ever saw. I know secrets that should never be revealed to the light of day. When she's alone in her infirmary she comes to me and touches my soft sheets. Every time I can see tears in her eyes which she always quickly dries when someone else enters. It all started when they held hands in the hallway when Cassie was sick. Sometimes when she has to stay on the Base she crawls into me and I keep her warm while she cries herself to sleep. Sniff . Sorry, I let myself get carried away again.  
  
I miss him too. He was so cute and his butt . oh my! But this is not the right time to talk about that. I had been his bed since the first day he arrived in this infirmary, and I had stayed his bed until the day he ascended. I always will be his bed. Every time someone else lays between my sheets they'll tell him or her, "Hey, that's . that was Dr. Daniel Jackson's bed!", and I know that they will smile and think of him in his good ol' days. 


	2. Major Samantha Carter's Bed

E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: In the Line of Duty, Entity, 2001  
  
Rating: PG  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
1.1 Major Samantha Carter  
  
1.1.1 Hello, I'm a bed in the infirmary but … I'm not just any bed. I am the personal bed of Major Samantha Carter. You're probably thinking, 'Who does that bed think it is?'. I know that you are thinking that right now … and no, don't try to deny it because you do. Anyway I just like to tell people about my Major.  
  
The last time she was here was the time they met the Aschen. Bad persons those Aschen! She just had a dislocated shoulder. I took good care of her when she was lying between my sheets. I always do. That's my job, keeping her warm and comfortable. Dr. Fraiser, my big boss, is the one who takes care of the rest.  
  
There were also times that I almost lost her. I still feel shaky just by thinking about them. Like the time she unintentionally blended with Jolinar of Malkshur. It almost got her killed. Thanks to my boss and Jolinar she survived. The Tok'ra gave her life to save that of my little Sammie. I've heard a lot about these Tok'ra and I must say that Jolinar is always going to be my favorite. She wasn't selfish. She gave life to a person she thought could save hers. But still, it wasn't a nice experience, though. It took Sam quite a while to get back to her normal self. I think she kinda went through an identity crisis. Not even Cassandra could penetrate the wall she had build around herself. And that means it's not good because I know that those two have something special. And there were of course her team members. They had a hard time too seeing one of their own suffer so much. In the end it turned out okay for all of them but I will never forget those painful moments.  
  
Or the time when this alien-entity took over her body. Just awful! Her entire consciousness transferred into a computer and back into her body. By the way, that was an idea of my big boss. It was horrible. She was in this vegetative state. Sammie has this thing in her last will that she doesn't want to be kept alive in such a state. I can't blame her for having it. I couldn't live like that either. But then again, I'm just some blankets and some iron. They would just get rid of me if I would be in no state anymore of carrying a sick or wounded person. If you know what I mean, and I'm sure you do.  
  
I remember Jack. He felt so guilty. After all it was he who fired the second zatblast, but he had not other choice. It was the entity and not Sam. I remember him sitting next to me, looking at his 2IC hoping for a miracle. He was so happy to see her 'alive' again. He really likes his Major. I can tell they have a special connection. They all have, for that matter.  
  
SG-1 is definitely my favorite team … not only because of Sam, hey! I mean … ah … you all know what I mean. 


	3. Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill

E-mail: thot_bastet@hotmail.com  
  
Spoilers: Solitude and 2001  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Author's notes: Thank you Sarah for beta-reading this story. I would also like to thank all the people who have been reading and reviewing the bed's musings. I also wish you all the best luck with your exams or tests or whatever you have to end this school year. Good luck to you all!  
  
**************************************************************************** **  
  
1 Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill  
  
"Oh, for cryin' out loud!" What's the nurse doing to me this time? It's always the same thing. They always need to put the sheets right whenever they pass by. "Move! They're alright!" Ah, finally alone. Now what? … Oh right, I haven't introduced myself yet. How rude is that?  
  
Anyway, I am the personal bed of Colonel Jonathan 'Jack' O'Neill, with 2 L's. The other guy with 1 L was rather annoying to me. I didn't like him that much. But Jack … Jack's my man! According to my boss he's a real pain- in-the-ass, and well, just for once, I have to admit she's right. I can't remember a time he didn't complain about being held up in the infirmary, even if he was seriously injured.  
  
The Colonel has gone through a lot in his life but I'm there for him when he needs me … for better or for worse. He hasn't really been injured that many times. Mostly it's just a concussion or a dislocated shoulder or something else like that. But there was this one time he really scared the hell out of my iron.  
  
They, I mean SG-1, went on a regular mission but it did not end well for two members of the team. Actually, come to think if it, almost all of their missions go wrong one way or another. Anyway, when they returned home, Jack and Carter were sent flying through another Gate and ended up stranded in Antarctica. I've got a cousin who's a camper and he told me that it's mighty cold there. Brrr … I start shivering just thinking about that cold place. Anyway, by the time they found my Colonel and Carter they were like two Popsicles. Oh, Jack looked really bad when he was put under my sheets. He had a broken leg, broken ribs and a pierced lung, and a whole lot of bruises and scratches. He was in really bad shape. I kept him warm under my sheets but I still felt him shiver. Not that I wasn't trying hard enough but the fever raged through his body. I think that if the rescue-team had been there too late, I mean a few hours later, then all they would have found were two dead frozen Popsicles. I'd rather not think about that option!  
  
Oh … look! There he is … my man! "Hey Jack, how was the mission? Seen any trees?" Well I have to leave you guys, duty's calling! Post-mission exam! Could be quite interesting!  
  
Anyway, feel free to come by any time! I always have something to say … and remember, it's O'Neill with 2 L's. 


	4. Jaffa Teal'c

Title: Jaffa Teal'c Email: thot_bastet@hotmail.com Spoiler: Deadman Switch ***********************************************************************  
  
Tec'ma'te friends!  
  
Hello, I am Teal'c's bed. Well, I'm not really his personal bed with Junior and all. Junior, the Goa'uld larvae, looks after Teal'c. He makes sure Teal'c stays healthy. But Junior can't always keep his Jaffa in good shape and that's when I take over the job. Well, it's not me who cures him but I make sure that he stays warm. So, whenever Junior needs a little help he can count on me and my boss! *big iron smile*  
  
But sometimes I tend to be jealous of the other SG-1-beds. But then again, they don't have Junior, meaning not much free time.  
  
I haven't always been that fond of Teal'c and Junior, though. At first I though he was a freaky alien. He can still be weird but now I like him more and more.  
  
Like all the other beds I picked up a few of my owner's habits. The other beds probably haven't mentioned that to you . and as I can see you guys have absolutely no idea what I'm talking about! Well, let me be the one to clear that one up for ya'll. For example Daniel's bed is . pffrrt . allergic to . flowers. Wahahaha!!! Sorry, got carried away!! With Sam's bed it's all day through 'iron this, trinium that'. That bed gives me the creeps with her techno-babble. Now, you're probably wondering about Jack's bed, aren't you? Well, he's just a real pain-in-the nik'ta . and no it doesn't mean neck. And then there's me of course. I picked up some Goa'uldish. Sometimes I shout 'Kree!' for no other reason but to scare the hell out of the iron of the other beds. Hehehe!! *evil laughter* I also try to perform Kel-Noreem but it won't work without the candles.  
  
You probably wonder how I can be so fond of the former First Prime of Apophis, hey. Well, I did hear some gruesome stuff about Teal'c but the most important thing is that he changed sides. He's a good guy now, one of us. Luckily for me he switched to the good side or I would be out of a job right now . well, not really but . ah, you know what I mean!!  
  
Anyway, I think I can call myself lucky to have such a big guy as my patient. I used to be lonely, you know, but Teal'c . he gave my life as a bed a whole new meaning and therefore . thank you Teal'c of Chulak!!  
  
A/N: I'm willing to write a spin-off but I'm not quite sure of which object should be next in line. Therefore you may choose an object. I, personally, was thinking of the chairs in the briefing room or the P-90's but if you have something else then let me know. The object with the most votes will be next. 


End file.
